


"i wanted to be a dancer."

by seonghwaa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a quick drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, San - Freeform, Short Story, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Woosan, fairy wooyoung, wooyoung - Freeform, wooyoung is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwaa/pseuds/seonghwaa
Summary: wherein choi san loves jung wooyoung more than anything else. but wooyoungs only love is dance.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 17





	"i wanted to be a dancer."

wooyoung’s weakened hands grasped a steady steel bar.. usually, the bar was used to help the dancer balance. but now, it was crucial in keeping wooyoung on his feet. after about thirty seconds, the blonde haired boy slowly and shakily leaned away from the bar, his weight shifting opposite from the wall. 

‘you can do it… you can do it…’ he repeated in head, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes set ahead, and forget about the fact that his leg was in excruciating pain.

loud music echoed through the room, drowning out any squeaks of discomfort coming from wooyoung. he tried to dance, lifting his strong leg, trying to do a spin, trying to do something that made him feel accomplished.

that was when wooyoung’s leg gave out. it was expected, nothing surprising. but when his fragile body crashed onto the floor, he let out a loud yell. his breathing becoming uneven and eyes beginning to water.

people had always told wooyoung to chase his dreams, but he couldn’t. he’d been trying, and trying… he won multiple dance competitions when he was younger, many had told him that one day, he’d be the best. but that was, of course… before he got sick.

the determined boy blamed himself for his sickness, he’d been practicing too much when he was younger, causing a minor injury in his lower left leg that he didn’t notice at first.

after spending months without treating it, doctors told wooyoung that he couldn’t dance anymore, let alone walk around too much.

—

san met wooyoung when he moved to seoul, they shared residency in the same apartment complex, and met when they found each other on the buildings roof, late one night. they both had been watching the stars sparkle every few nights, needing to get away from the stress of the world. them meeting could’ve very well been a coincidence.

“where are you going?” san called after wooyoung, who was rushing to leave the rooftop;

“i’m gonna go to the studio… it closes soon, so i should go practice…” he mumbled shyly, he enjoyed san's company of course, but what he adored even more, was dance.

“woo, you know that your leg can’t handle that… you should just stay here for the night. don’t push yourself.” san rasped, he took his hands out of his hair and made his way to wooyoung. his strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

“i-” wooyoung squeaked, “sannie, i can be strong.. do-don’t you believe in me? that i can be strong?” he smiled up at the older, who had a soft smile but eyes filled with worry. “don’t fret over me… it’s a waste of time.”

“i can’t help but worry about you baby, i know that you’re strong but… it isn’t necessary to keep hurting yourself like this.”

wooyoung smiled and unwrapped himself from the olders arms. he nodded and sprawled out on the cheap mattress that had been on the roof for far longer than anyone else.

“fine, i’ll stop practicing… but only for a while.”

—

“i always wanted to be a dancer, you know...” wooyoung says, small, folded up like a flower in san’s arms. he held up his hand towards the night sky, looking up through the gaps of his fingers to see twinkling stars peeking through. 

san who was… enamored, in love, bundled him closer against his chest, and away from the chill breeze. he placed his chin on the smaller boys head. “yeah?” he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

“or a skater! i love the way they move,” wooyoung admits almost guiltily. his eyelids flutter, shuttering closed as he recalls a memory. a memory from when he was a child, he’d always listen to music and dance mindlessly around his bedroom. he’d imagine that his plushies that sat ever so still on his bed, were actually a crowd of people watching his every move, fascinated.

his lashes were full and thick against his pale cheek. when wooyoung opened his eyes again, they had become dull with resignation, his hands falling slowly into his lap. “when i was younger, before i got sick.”

there’s a lump in san’s throat that he ignores, pressing a kiss into the blonde hair beneath his chin. 

“what if—” the words in his mouth are sharp, but he forged on anyway, he had to know. “and if you weren’t sick? would you try?”

wooyoung’s breathy laugh answers for him. it sounded bright, wistful. “yes,” he says, “oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this quick drabble. i don't want to sound annoying, but leaving a kudos or a comment is really encouraging and would make my day :) i love you guys.


End file.
